


Mad King

by Ashera_Skyla



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashera_Skyla/pseuds/Ashera_Skyla
Summary: So reigns the Mad King





	Mad King

Kings in the hall  
Stories in the end  
Legends in their fall  
Lessons to lend

Stories in the end  
Heroes to many  
Lessons to lend  
Start on one knee

Heroes to many  
The fall of a throne  
Start on one knee  
With helpless moan

The fall of a throne  
Kings in the hall  
With helpless moan   
Legends in their fall


End file.
